From your eyes
by NightMask21
Summary: pulled from his world, his life, his family, his time, and dropped in to a world so unlike his own, out of his depth 18 year old Michael must work hard to remember what he can about the books while he flounders around, all the while trying to hide that he is not Harry Potter, and maybe not get killed, I am rating this M just to be on the safe side but for the most part it's T


I was reading a Crossover fic and this wandered in to my head, and got stuck. I had to write it out, let me know what you think;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and lay claim to nothing

Chapter one

Smiling I tucked my youngest baby sitting charge John in to bed he was only 4 and slept like a rock as long as the light was on then moved down to the to my other baby sitting charge Kristin, she was 9 and still up waiting patiently for me I chuckled softly and sat down on the edge of her bed "So what book are we reading tonight?"

She leaned over to her night stand and handed me 'Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone' I settled against the head-board and let her curl in to my side and together we started the book,

'Chapter one; the boy who lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive. Were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.'

by chapter three Kristen was fast asleep sliding out from under her I tucked her in and in the process knocked the book off the bed, bending down I picked it up glancing at the page I read 'BOOM, Harry sat bolt up right,'

then everything went white and I crumpled to the floor.

[{(*)}]

'BOOM!"

I sat bolt up right I was in this small leaky shack on the dirt and it was storming outside there was a crash and I looked to see a walrus looking man standing in the stairwell dressed in pajamas and holding a shoot gun,

"Who's there?" He shouted "I warned you-I'm armed!"

I looked to the door just in time for it to crash inwards nearly hitting me, I scrambled back till my back hit the couch, there in the door way was a giant of a man silhouetted by the flashing lighting and suddenly it hit me I knew where I was looking down I saw the pajamas that were to big for me, small work ruffed hands, I hesently reached up and felt the glasses on my nose hesitantly I reached higher touching a scar I traced a lightning bolt and suddenly I felt faint.

HARRY POTTER! . . .I AM HARRY POTTER HOLLY ******* ***** ******* HELL!

Oh shit! oh Damn! oh shit! oh damn! Oh shit! I could feel my heart beat increase, my vision tunneled and I was having a physiologic break but i kept it internal, how was this possible I was at home babysitting for my neighbors two kids, now I'm here in the middle of a god damn story that I haven't read in years and only seen the movies once what the hell I'm I supposed to do, this is like some si-fi book now what the hell does a person do when you are dropped in to the middle of a story,

While I was having an internal melt down, the giant had already done the introductions and the magic explanation now he's talking about Harry's parents and big fat tear are rolling down his rosy cheeks 'Ok I missed something what was his name again. . .Hagger. . .Oh! Hagrid!' Smiling I reached out and gently patted Hagrid's arm "It's OK"

but that just made cry harder now I was feeling awkward now what the hell happened think, think, think, "You're a good boy just like your parents"

Sighing I continued to pat his arm until he was finished crying and fell asleep on the couch standing I covered him with uhh. . .Dud-something or others Harry's Cousins blanket before laying down on the ground and staring up at the leaky ceiling what in blue blazes, do I do now, breathing deeply I calmed down. First what do I remember about the movies uhh. . .Hagrid takes Harry to magic alley, meet's the Weasley's on platform 9 and 3/4, a disagreement with Malfoy, goes in to Griffendor, uhh plays quidithch huh? then there is something at the end fighting Voldemort, a three-headed dog, something about a mirror?

so I start to plan starting with the magic alley I need to learn all I can that means questions for the goblins the book store clerk and every one in-between then I will have to figure it out,

I need to learn as much as I can, as fast as I can, and then maybe I will remember more. I don't know how I got here or how long I am here or even what happened to the real Harry Potter, I just have to blend in and fide my way back,

0o0o0o0

All night I Thought and tried to remember the books trying to plan my next move and what would happen, I stayed up all night and when Hagrid woke up we had breakfast then we took his motorcycle (His flying motorcycle,) to London, to the pub the Leaky Cauldron I got out first and turned to Hagrid "Can I do my shopping alone I want to explore is that OK?"

I wasnt sure he would go for it, after all I was in an 11 year's old body, but Hagrid just grinned "Sure thing tha' ill be ok I'll just show you the Bank then wait here for you tha' ok?"

Grinning widely I followed him in to the pub Hagrid shared a quick hello with the bartender (Tom) but quickly we made or way to a back room Hagrid stood in front of a brick wall and counted out bricks then tapped them and the wall shuddered before opening up showing an Alley busy with people going every which way Hagrid spread his arms wide "Welcome to Diagon Alley,"

WOW! it was amazing people in old-fashioned clothes Robes and things going around doing their shopping, kids were mostly modern but there were few of those the alley reminded me of a mall so many people going back and forth all having their own conversations loud and over bearing I felt like a kid at the zoo,

I followed Hagrid to this huge fancy building nicer than the White House and above the door there was the words carved in to the granite 'Gringots bank' Inside was busier then a beehive I felt like a country bumpkin but I didn't stare that was one of the things I remembered last night but wow the goblins were very different less scary than I remembered which was ok in my books,

Hagrid lead the way to a desk giving me a key "Hold this,"

"Young Mr. Potter would like to access his vault and Dumbledore would like to withdrawal the you know what form vault you know which."

Hagrid passed the goblin a piece of paper he barely gave it a glance and stared at us gravely "Very well, and does Mr. Potter have his vault key?" the goblin leaned over the desk to look at me and putting two and two together I gave him the small gold key Hagrid just gave me,

hopping down the goblin led the way to a rollercoaster car with a train pump in the back I got in the front with Hagrid behind me then proceeded to experience the best rollercoaster of my life I mean for a second we were going so fast I felt weightless it was so much fun. First we stopped at Harry's vault where I filled the biggest bag I could find with the gold coins and before Griphook (The goblin) closed the door I saw two trunks and a bunch of books stacked in the corner making a mental note to ask later we got back in the car and Griphook took us to vault 713 where Hagrid took out a small brown package (philosopher's stone) my memory supplied, then an awesome ride back to the top floor and we parted ways Hagrid telling me he would see me for dinner at the Cauldron then left me alone in the middle of the bank.

Looking around I spotted signs above the desks in different languages when I saw one that just said Questions, with no line I went there was a very old goblin sitting there and he was very polite "Good Day to you Young master, How may I help you?"

Taking a deep breath I gave him my key "My name is Harry Potter and until now I have lived in the normal world with no clue and I am wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

the goblin got off his tall desk and came around he was a head shorter than I was, holding his hand out "my name is Raggknock pleases fallow me,"

he led the was around the dust and I hastily followed him to a side room done up like a sitting room with two comfy couches facing each other over a coffee table on a beautiful rug surrounded by full book cases he led me to a couch and gestured for me to sit while he took the one across from me then with a wave of his hand tea was on the table "Now what are your questions? We are quite safe in here no one will overhear us."

clutching my little bag of money to my chest I pushed on there was nowhere to go but forward "Thank you Raggknock, first can I exchange these coins for normal money? what is the value of these coins?"

Raggknock made me some tea then some for himself before answering "The gold coins are Galleons, the silver are Sickle and the copper a Knut there are 29 Knut's to every Sickle and 17 Sickles to each Galleon and the exchange rate is one Galleon equals £5.50 pounds and we do exchange's both way's, was that all you wanted?"

I shook my head "I don't know how to ask. . .umm. . .how much money do I have? and is there a limit to what I can accesses? Did my parents have a will? and I saw some trunk's and books in the vault can I get those? Do you have a book or something that will tell me what if anything that I need to do on my vault? Do I have to carry my key everywhere? What happens if I lose it? and do I have to come in personally every time I need more money?"

Raggknock was grinning but not unpleasantly before frowning at one of my questions he raised a hand and with in moment's another goblin opened the door poking his head in and Raggknock spoke in a guttural languages the goblin replied in the same languages before he hurried away and the door snicked shut behind him,

I turned my attention back to Raggknock "I will answer the easer questions but I just sent Carron to get Harlock he knows the most about what you want to know now as to your questions I do not know the exact amount of all of your vaults, but your school vault currently holds £174 million pounds or 34,000,872 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 7 Knuts after your withdrawal earlier specifically for your schooling needs with a withdrawal limit of 500 Galleons at a time, next when Carron returns I will send him down to your vault to pick up the books and trunks and have him pick up a direct withdrawal purse which after a quick spell and a little of your blood will give you and you alone direct access to your vault so you do not have to come in every time."

Raggknock paused giving me a chance to proses his words and taking a sip of tea he continued "Now in regards to losing your key that is easy come here and we will do a quick spell a drop of blood and you will have a new one and the old one will no longer work for your vaults"

Just then the door opened and in came a new goblin dressed to the nines and followed closely by Carron and one other goblin, Raggknock stood and after speaking quickly to the goblins turned to me "Let me introduce you,"

he turned to the grand goblin "high goblin Harlock my Stuart Carron and Harlock's Stuart Brandybruke."

I popped to my feet and held out a hand to Harlock and Raggknock spoke to the goblins in their language before Harlock took my hand his voice was deep and firm, kind of intimidating "A pleasure young master Potter,"

I bowed my head to him "Thank you for taking your time to meet with me Harlock sir."

Harlock grinned "You have good manners young master Potter, now lets sit and discuss your parents will.' he took Raggknock's seat Brandybruke sat to his right side after and Raggknock spoke quickly with Carron sending him away before he took a seat to Harlock's left,

Brandybruke handed Harlock an old-looking scroll which he opened to read "This is your parents will, it was to be read upon their death in the presence of their two witnesses and their son but do to extenuating circumstances it was not possible but given that you are now are eleven years of age and The Lord Potter to the ancient and most noble house of Potter, you out date those requirements do you wish to continue?"

I nodded dumbly and Harlock set the scroll down on the table where it started to glow showing two people a man and woman ghost images really the Man unruly dark hair thick rimmed glasses and mischievous smirk spoke first "If you are seeing this then we are dead and as the Prophecy that Dumbledore told us about happened and our Harry is now the 'chosen one' but we call bullshit!"

the woman long hair and stern eyes with a maternal look about her, slapped the man reproving "James! Sirius, Remus I don't care what anyone ells says you raise Harry like a kid and love him no matter what, we know that if we are dead then so is Peter as he was our secret keeper and would like to build a monument in his name-"

Suddenly the images stopped and the goblins were all in a hurry Harlock was giving orders and the other two were eager soon there were more goblins and everything was busy I sat there and watched Raggknock put a hand on my shoulder making me jump he nodded to the door and I followed him out,

"I apologize lord Potter but there was something about the will was brought to our attention and we have some work to do we know that you will be leaving for school in two days so come back tomorrow and we will finish the reading and you can collect your things is that suitable?"

Thinking about 'how was I supposed to do all of this and my shopping in one day any way' I held out my hand "Thank you for all your time and coming back tomorrow is perfect I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I could do this and do my shopping all in one day so thank you and I will see you tomorrow,"

Raggknock shook my hand and showed me out checking the wall clock on my way by, surprisingly three hours had gone by exiting in to the bright sunlight I look around then pulling the list out of my pocket I went down the alley I walked till I found Ollivanders wand shop entering I was stunned to see three startling blond heads and when I opened they turned to face me all alarmingly perfect "Oh I am sorry should I wait outside?"

the woman who had kind silver eyes smiled and gestured me in "no come in my Name is Narcissa and this is my husband Lucius and my son Draco he is here for his first wand and you dear?"

I blushed bowing my head "Nice to meet you ma'am my name is Harry Potter I am here to do my first wand as well"

she gasped making me look up her eyes flicked to my scar before looking away when Ollivander came back with a stack of wands and everyone turned their attention to him "ah yes now young master Malfoy let us begin,"

Lucius moved to the side and Narcissa pulled me to the side to a set of seats lining the wall and sat me next to her and whispered to me "Would you like help with your shopping we can show you around assuming that you have never been here before?"

I shook my head "No I was raised by my normal Aunt and Uncle I didn't even know about magic until Yesterday and I would love help. Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother?"

she smiled at me "Not at all I love to shop and Draco would like knowing someone on the train to school, Now tell me, what have you done already?"

I gave her a week smile "I just got done with the bank and I will have to back tomorrow but I don't need a trunk there were two in my school vault,"

Before I finished Narcissa was nodding I couldn't believe how nice she was just then there was a loud boom and Draco flew backwards and in the blink of an eye she was out of her seat wand drawn and caught Draco mid-air I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open to gape Mr. Malfoy was just as fast pulling the wand from Draco and conjuring a pillow for him and Narcissa on the ground,

Slowly I got to my feet and stood next to Mr. Malfoy watching as finally Ollivander got with it "OH! Oh, dear definitely not that one humm. . .let's try unicorn hair and. . .well your best fit was. . ."

He wanders away not finishing going through the shelfs I glanced at Mr. Malfoy but he was staring intently at the old man so I knelt next to Draco and Narcissa "Are you OK?"

Draco look's at me and grinned "Yep it was pretty cool, isn't mum awesome? she is even faster than Father when I'm in trouble,"

I knew that feeling, momma bear comes to the rescue my mom did it often enough when I was growing up, I shared Draco's grin "Yeah I have never seen anyone move that fast," I held out my hand "Harry,"

Draco took my hand and shook it firmly "Draco, you're a first year too right?"

I nodded but Ollivander was back before I could say anything, Narcissa pulled me out of the way as Draco tried the wand this time the room lit up in silvery light green sparks showering form the tip the adults clapped and Ollivander spoke "Unicorn hair and Hawthorn, reasonably pliant that will be 6 Galleons and 4 Sickles would you like a holster?"

Draco lit up "Can I get an arm holster like mum's?"

Mr. Malfoy gave him a smile and nodded so Ollivander showed Draco some holsters Narcissa stood and dusted off her knees before helping me up and dusting me off "Now let's get you a wand dear than we will get you some new clothes then lunch how does that sound?"

I smiled at her I don't remember much about the Malfoys but what I did they weren't very nice but these people were wonderful maybe me being here instead of the real Harry changes things maybe things will be better Who knows I'm just along for the ride

Ollivander finished with Draco and turned to me "Now tell me which is your wand arm?"

I looked to Draco 'Which hand do you right with?' He mouthed at me and I extended my right arm and a tape measure moved on its own measuring my arm all the way around I finished as I watched it move it was fascinating and before it even finished Ollivander was shoving a wand in my hand raising my arm to get a better look, the whole other side of the shop caught fire I dropped the wand backing away Mr. Malfoy put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly and I held my ground

"Not a Dragon heart string, not at all, try this one," He put out the fire, picked up the wand and shoved a new one in to my hand in the same motion I waited till he was out of the was out of the way before giving it a flick the vase of flowers on the desk shattered, this time Mr. Malfoy was faster before it completely shattered he fixed it

"No, No, not that," It went by like that for a while I tried over 37 wand and was waiting for Ollivander to bring when I heard him say "I wonder? I wonder?"

and he came out carrying a single wand he carefully handed me the wand and stepped back I waved it I was surrounded by I bright white light a gentle breeze caressed my skin and red sparks rained down "Curious very curious,"

Was Ollivanders remark but I didn't ask as The Malfoy's applauded me "11" Holly and Phoenix feather core, nice and supple that will be 7 Galleons would you also like a holster?"

I nodded and picked out an arm holster, and a wand caring kit all together I spent 8 Galleons and 5 knut's before we left leading the way with his wife on his arm while Draco and I examined each others wands,

Narcissa led us to madam Malkins robes for all occasions the moment we stepped inside a petite woman was there "Oh Mr, & Mrs Malfoy did you need something more?"

Narcissa stepped forward "Yes young Potter here will be needing some robes," She gestured to me and the woman ushered me on to a stool and let another sentient tape measured me while madam Malkin wrote down the results while going over clothes with Narcissa, Draco spoke with me "So do you play Qwiditch? I do I play chaser like my dad did but seeker is OK what about you?"

I glanced at Mr. Malfoy who had a mildly amused look on his face and Narcissa was still busy with the shop keeper I just shrugged "Sorry I don't play can you tell me about the game,"

Oh boy was that ever the wrong question he went on and on about the rules the positions and cool moves but before I knew it we were done in the shop and I had a reasonable understanding of Quiditch so win, win,

When I got off the stool Narcissa handed me some clothes gently pushing me in to the changing room she gave me soft black slacks with an off light blue T-Shirt and good leather boots, they all fit perfectly,

exiting the changing room I did a spin for Narcissa "Very good now let's go get something to eat then we can go to the book store how does that sound?"

I smiled at her "That sounds great Mrs, Malfoy Thank you so much for your help,"

she smiled and gathering me and her men ushered us out of the shop to a restaurant we all took seats around a small table "Tell me young Potter what do you know of the wizerding world?" asked

"Not much Sir. . .well I mean that well. . .last night I thought that my parents were killed by a car crash. . .I mean until last night I had no clue about any of this I thought-" I cut off but Mr. Malfoy gestured for me to continue "I thought that the letters were a mean joke," I looked down "I mean why would a school want an orphan freak like me?"

I hope I got that right I mean I am 18 for crying out loud! not an insecure 11-year-old orphan boy whose world got turned up side down I mean come on, what more do you want from me,

When both Mr. & Mrs Malfoy gasped I looked up they both looked shocked I looked down again Damn I must have gotten that wrong now what, While I was trying to think of what to do I missed Narcissa moving so I jumped when I was pulled out of my seat and in to her arms being hugged tight "Oh you poor sweet child that was wrong you know that right? your parents loved you very much and you should never doubt that, They gave their lives to protect you and make sure you grow up healthy and happy, you did nothing wrong what those people did is wrong,"

She rocked me back and forth which is so embarrassing for an 18-year-old blushing I suffered in silence when she pulled back I smiled weakly at her and was startled to see tears in her eyes she pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes,

when I looked at Mr. Malfoy his face was carefully blank while Draco looked plain confused But he was holding his peace I was more than confused did I say the right thing or did i just muck this whole thing up Narcissa finished dabbing at her eyes she spoke sounding efficient "Very well then you need make a list of books to read before school, No wait where will you be staying as of this evening?"

"I think I will be staying in a hotel and go back to my aunt and uncle tomorrow why?" I was watching so I saw the anger flash in her eyes much to my surprise "Well then how do you feel about staying with us until school starts on the First? that way you can learn a little about this world before hand?"

That sounded like a really good Idea all I could remember about Diagon alley was that the next day Harry's on the train to school but that makes no sense cause by my figuring to-day is August 1st one month to train day and I don't think I would last one hour at the Durslys much less a whole month and I don't know how an 11-year-old would get a room, no matter how much money is involved' mind made up I gave her my warmest smile "That is a wonderful offer and if you are certain that I won't be a bother I will gladly take you up on your kind offer,"

her return smile lit the restaurant up, just then the server came with the menus and took our drink orders Draco was so excited about having me as company and told me all about his house I listened carefully to him as I picked out what I was going to have for lunch remembering that I was 11 not 18,

0o0o0o0

as lunch was ending an Owl came for Mr. Malfoy and he had to work so he left us and Draco dragged me and his mom to the book shop helping me find all my books and a few extras that Narcissa pointed out then drug me to the apothecary still talking "I really like potions my godfather is a potion master and he teaches a Hogwarts but every summer he visits and we make portions together he's the coolest,"

I smiled those were the words of a hero worshiping 11-year-old boy, Draco towed me around he knew everything I needed and got me the best of all of it, telling me what each item was for or used for,

I was so occupied by Draco that I didn't realize that Narcissa left coming back with my telescope showing it to me before shrinking it and putting it with the rest of my things in her purse soon Draco finished and We put everything on the counter before I purchased it biggest bill of the day by far, afterwards we went to quality Quiditch supply where Draco got me the basics so we could play together,

On our way to the entrance of the alley, the flutter of wings on my left Caught my eye it was a snowy owl, 'Hedwig' Grinning I made a quick purchase of her with everything she would ever need and I let her ride on my shoulder and not in the cage it was then that I remembered Hagrid So I turned to Narcissa "Mrs. Malfoy I left Mr. Hagrid in the Leaky cauldron to wait for me I'm just going to say good bye and thank him for his help, I will be right back,"

She nodded and I hurried away he was easy to find even through all the pipe smoke and I pulled on his sleeve to get his attention "Mr. Hagrid Mr. Hagrid,"

He turned to me and smiled "All done then Harry?"

I nodded "Yes sir, I just wanted to thank you before I get a ride home it's late and I have to get up early So Thank you!"

He gave me enormous grin clapping me on the shoulder "you're welcome Harry do you want me ta take yea home?"

I shook my head "No that's ok, Do you know where I have to go to get to school?"

His eye's lit up "Oh yea hear your ticket platform 9 and 3/4 at the train station and the train takes you straight to hogsmead where someone picks you up and takes you to school,train leaves on september first don't forget tha it you need to remember tha K?"

I nodded again he stood up and I gave him a big hug "Thank you so much,"

I got a return hug so tight it left me gasping, grinning he let go and then left without preamble I waited till I was sure he wasn't coming back before going back to the Malfoys hopefully this didn't screw with things too much,

Narcissa put a hand on both our shoulders and with a quick snap I felt like I was being squeezed through a small tube, like I was going to suffocate and just as quick as it started it stopped and were back on solid ground I stumbled landing on my butt "What was that?"

Draco answered 'That's Apparition instant travel between two points in time like teleportation but with magic it's a little uncomfortable but I like it better than floo travel that takes you through the fireplace spinning you from to another until you reach your destination, it make's me sick."

I shook my head standing up and brushing off my new clothes Narcissa smiled at me gesturing all around us "Welcome to Malfoy manner!"

Holy Hell it's like something out of a well a movie kind of like Whane manner in Batman, it's huge and it has the grand staircase leading up to the front doors and the extra long driveway lined with trees with hills of green on either side, the manor was at least four stories tall if they all had high ceilings, before I could do more than gape like the city boy I am, I fallow Narcissa and Draco inside.

If possible the inside was even grander than the outside with dark wood, warm cream colors, rich tapestries & rugs, high ceilings & widows, and bright lighting made for an impressive display and home,

the door closed behind me and with a pop there were three wide-eyed creatures with long floppy ears and varying skin tones, all wearing starch white sleeveless tunics with a silver and black crest on the chest cinched to their person with smooth black rope,

one took Narcissa's over cloak leaving her in a beautiful green dress with blue high lights, while another did the same for Draco leaving him in black slack and a teal polo, they looked less intimidating in normal clothes more comfortable and open like with out the robes they let their masks drop,

"Now how about a tourer before we show you your room then you two can help me with dinner," Narcissa said smiling openly

Draco and I agreed and I let them lead me around the house as big as the place was, I wasn't likely remember all of this, they put me in the room opasit Draco and his parents rooms, It was the same cream as the rest of the house with rich cherry wood for the furniture and flooring,

there was a queen size canopy bed with two matching nightstand framing it on the right side of the room, a desk framed by book cases on the left, with a window seat piled high with pillows, set in to the far wall of windows lighting the room, it was beautiful, and all the things I had bought today were already set up around the room,

Looking around I sat on the edge of the bed I felt like I was going insane how was this possible drawing my legs up to my chest I sat there and rocked trying to understand how and why,

I jumped when Hedwig hooted softly in her cage getting up I let her out and she flew up to my shoulder nuzzling my ear reaching up I stroked her under her chin "what do I do now girl? What do I do now?"

Just then the door flew open and Draco came in he came straight to me and bounced to a stop "Are you done settling in?"

I nodded without saying a word and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat grabbing my arm he towed me after him Hedwig still on my shoulder, he towed me back down stairs, going through a dinning room that wouldn't be out-of-place in Buckingham palace and in to a half kitchen that was mostly just counter space he stopped suddenly and turned to me "Oh there's a rule no pets in the kitchen, Last time I brought Caracas with me I was grounded for two weeks from going out side,"

I hid my laughter behind reaching up for Hedwig and opening the door to the dinning room she settled on one of the high back chairs, and before I could turn around Draco was pulling me again in to the kitchen turning around I stopped dead it was like something out of iron chef all new and clean. . .well accept for Narcissa she had a little of something all over and she lit up the moment she saw us "Ah boys just in time, Draco show Harry where everything is so he can set the table then you come help me with desert,"

"Yes mum!" "Yes Mrs. Malfoy,"

Draco and I replied together and sharing a grin before we did exactly what she told us to I set the table in the kitchen it was way more intimate than the dining room there was enough room for half the dinning room table but it was more warm and inviting,

I was busy trying to find the glasses when I spotted them they were on the top shelf I reached up but now that I was an under fed pre-teen I was too short to reach them sighing I put my hand down and jumping a mile when someone reached over my head, spinning I saw Mr. Malfoy he just smiled kindly at me "How many do want"

"4 please Mr. Malfoy"

He laughed getting them for me "Please call me Lucius," He helped me carry the cups to the table "Our family has an Iron clad reputation around the world, we are cold and uncaring emotionless, but at home, my grandfather has one rule obeyed above all ells and passed down through the generations, 'Never show your true self to the outside world' a easy way to remember this is when you are wearing a cloak you ware a mask, no emotions, no joy, no sadness, no pain, But when you are home and there is no one to see we are a regular family and we can wear what ever we wish the case in point,"

he made a gesture to encompass him self he was wearing black jeans with an ocean blue long sleeve shirt his long hair was tied back in to a high pony tail keeping his hair off his neck a big difference from his black scary robes and cane, He pulled out two chairs seating me across from him "It may seem hard but at least in our home we can do as we wish,"

Narcissa came up behind Lucius and leaning over his shoulder kissed his cheek "Yes Dear, now enough chit-chat, go help your son clean up my kitchen,"

Lucius stood "Why is it that when he makes a mess he is my son, but when he's good he is yours?"

Narcissa just raised an eyebrow at him and Lucius raised his hands in surrender "OK, OK, clean kitchen, I'm going I'm going,"

he went deeper in to the kitchen to find Draco and Narcissa turned to me giving me one of her best smiles"Come help me get dinner on the table,"

I followed her and together we brought dinner to the table a full Italian Dinner with bread sticks and salad as we worked Narcissa talked about the magical world just basic things like manors and common things like that I took mental notes of but it was easy to remember, it was basic chivalry in the old days we were just sitting down when Lucius and Draco joined us and Draco spent the inter dinner quising me about muggle life,

(I BS'ed my way through muggle life how ells was I supposed to get through a dinner with three wizards out of a book in based in the past,)

then Draco asked for desert and Narcissa brought out Ice cream and cookies which Draco de- and Lucius had a good-sized portion as well I enjoyed a small dish of Ice cream content to watch them and their dynamic then it happened as I was sitting there wishing to be home in my body with my family and boyfriend there was a bright flash of light and I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

0oo0oo0oo0

I opened my eyes to a blinding light and clenched them shut listening in stead but I couldn't hear anything where ever I was unnaturally devoid of sound slowly I sat up peeking through my eyelashes, I was in a boundless room the floor was blindingly white and the ceiling had a glow to it and no matter which way I turned I didn't see any walls,

Cautiously I opened my eyes giving them time to adjust blinking a few times I saw a man standing tall draped in a black cloak that fanned out at his feet he had long black hair in a braid over his shoulder his eyes were the most startling green I had ever seen and there shown off on his forehead was a faded lightning bolt scar,

I gaped he just smiled kindly and held out a hand to me, cautiously I took it letting him pull me to my feet "Hello my name is Harry Potter,"

I just gaped at him and his smile stretched in to a grin "Don't worry you aren't mad your wish was just loud enough for my younger selfs magic to try to grant it unfortunately that will not work and you were sent here instead,"

It took me a moment to process his words "What-no how do you know that? and how did I get to be Harry Potter in the first place?"

he tucked my arm in to his a towed me along "I know this is strange for you but pleases bare with me, In my time after I fought Voldemort his leftover death eaters banded together and cursed me to relive my life for eternity and I have each time something is different I win, I lose, I live, I die, I am the only survivor, I am the only casualty, I'm a war hero, I'm a dark lord, I run away and let them fend for them selves, but each time no mater what I try, I don't live past the last battle, I get to see how it end's before I am pulled back to the beginning,"

He sighed and sat down, out of nowhere a bench appeared and he sat me down next to him staring out in to the distance "I have tried everything I could think of to get time to move forward past that point when last time a 11-year-old Draco gave me an idea, I skipped school and collected my magic for 8 years to just where time would go back and made a wish with my magic, I wanted time to move on,"

He looked at me a soft smile playing on his lips "And when I woke up an infant and lived through 11 years of my life my magic rocked when I blew out my candles I was moved out of drivers seat and you took over, now I am only an observer,"

I was shocked what the does a person do with that? This is a fictional character in a damn book there is no way it is real but everything felt real from the noise of Diagon alley, to the smell of the Malfoy gardens, to the taste of Narcissa's cooking, to the feel of this Harry's sitting next to me I raked my hands through me hair shutting my eyes i felt like curling in to the fetal position to protect myself,

I leaned forward until I could rest my elbows on my knees I spoke softly "What do you want from me?"

I heard him sigh "Honestly!? I haven't the foggiest, I had given up hope of my wish working then like that you were there and you are doing things differently then I have ever thought of, ideally you wont be here long and you will get to go home, but worst case. . .worst case you are here for the long hall until the last battle,"

That was a lot to process, huffing I looked up at the white ceiling "so What you are saying is that I'm stuck here living out your life and trying not to die through it all in the hopes that by the end of this your time will move on and I will go home?"

I felt Harry shift beside me "Essentially yes,"

Resting my head against my knees I sighed I suddenly felt lonely 8 years to fight and fight and fight again, in the off-chance that I would ever see my loved ones again, suddenly there was a flash of blinding light and Harry spoke again "You have to go, I will probably never see you again but for what it's worth I am sorry,"

Everything went dark and I let go,

A/N;

So what do you think? Please let me know,

NightMask21


End file.
